A Prelude to an End
by ZephyrLegend
Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. full summary inside
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! ZephyrLegend here. This would be my first Dramione fic. Don't flame too hard. full summary below. Without further ado.**

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Prologue

Hermione Granger by no means believed in divination. All that fumbling with the "inner eye", crystal balls, and tea leaves was a crock, in her humble opinion. Professor Trelawney in her mystical glory; that had been a laugh. Right before she'd been deeply insulted and promptly turned her back on the sheer ridiculousness of it.

But there was no denying, even to her, that every now and again something extraordinary happens. For good or ill, to be determined at the time of its occurence, but something extraordinary nonetheless. Some would call it 'fate', others 'destiny'.

Hermione hated those terms, for it left no measure of control over her own life. Those terms, as far as she knew, had been invented by those with weak minds as a means to give up their own control, or to justify their lack of it.

But then things happen that make even her question these notions. Like dominoes, each action, each motive, each word spoken falls, one after the other to form something beautiful and extraordinary.

Beautiful and extraordinary, and more precious than her own life.

Wand pointed ahead of her, she reflected on the actions, motives and words that took her here, standing on the brink of almost certain death. But whether or not she died, she knew that _she_ would be safe, and that stripped her of her fear. It meant that her death would not be meaningless, should it come to that.

She looked beside her at the tall blonde man beside her. He gazed back at her, brown meeting grey.

"For Aurora." he whispered to her.

And they rushed haphazardly into the fray, with something worth fighting for.

_"Shto li mesetchinko greesh  
Ta mi makata ogriavash  
Dolu senki se tcherneyat  
I prekarshvat mi krilata"_

_(Why are you glowing little moon?  
To enlighten my pain!  
Down here the Dark shadows  
Have cut my wings)_

_**A Prelude to an End, **_**Oliver Deriviere**


	2. Two Years Earlier

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 1: Two Years Earlier

_**Two Years Earlier **_

Hermione woke with a start as her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. She couldn't remember where she was or even _who_ she was, until her foggy mind regained full conciousness. She was Hermione Granger, sixth year Hogwarts student and top of her class.

It took her body quite a bit longer, however, to remember that she was safe and sound in her four-poster bed in her dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. It was times like these she was grateful for her silencing charms.

She'd begun having these dreams some time ago, and both she and her dormmates had thought it best to put them up. After all, they needed their sleep too. Aside from the few times she had been roused by her (at first concerned and later annoyed) dormmates, even Harry and Ron were none the wiser.

Harry had so much on his plate this year she would feel guilty burdening him with her problems. A problem she somehow couldn't put a finger on. She'd been having these dreams at least three times a week for months, and each time she could never remember much.

The only thing she could remember was her paralyzing fear for something worth more than her own life, and the words "For Aurora" whispered with a nameless voice. Something so vague would only serve to worry her friends unneccesarily, since there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

She let out a tired sigh and sat up. The sky outside of her window was lit with the dim predawn. She was glad she'd almost gotten a full night of sleep. Smiling at her luck, she quickly dressed and tiptoed out of the quiet dorm, down the stairs, through the common room and out of the portrait hole.

Her feet took her, out of habit, up to the astronomy tower. As she reached the top she realized how cold it was outside. Her breath turned to fog as she huffed quietly from her ascent.

Apart from the mild epiphany of the cold, her mind was elsewhere. Facing eastward, she let her mind wander. Her thoughts took her to mystical places she never had a hope of going to, playing events in her mind she never had a hope of experiencing, saying things she never had the gall to say.

The sudden breaking of the dawn blinded her and caused her to gasp. When her sight returned, she nearly gasped again at the beautiful sight before her. The sunlight bore down on the grounds alighting the world as though it were made of diamonds. The world was truly a wonderous place if something so cold could make one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

Little did she know that a pair of grey eyes watching her from afar had had the same thought. Though, the subject of admiration was different entirely.

While the day dawned bright and clear for her (albeit with a rocky start), she couldn't help but notice that things were quite a bit different for her strangely quiet redhead friend.

"Come on, Ron. You'll be fine today." Harry nudged Ron with his elbow. "You won the tryout fair and square, didn't he Hermione?" Harry eyed her.

"Umm, yeah. Fair and square." Hermione said uncomfortably. Ron was just acting weird today. "Ronald, you're a great keeper. You'll show them up today."

If it was possible he looked slightly more put out at the tone of her voice.

"We're gonna lose!" he bellowed putting his head on the table.

Hermione decided to let her friend stew about it on his own. She picked up a conversation with Ginny. They hadn't gotten much farther than pleasantries when Hermione noticed a quick flash of gold and Harry's hand dart back under the table.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she questioned

"Nothing." He shifted his eyes to his uneaten toast.

"Harry!" she asked quietly, "Did you just put the Felix Felicis potion into Ron's pumpkin juice?"

"Not at all, Hermione. I don't know what you're talking about." He continued to shift his gaze to anything but her eyes.

"Harry! Thats cheating!" she said, aghast.

"Its not like I used a confundus charm." He said, looking pointedly at her.

Point taken.

Ron had obviously heard despite her whispers because he took one large swig of his pumpkin juice and smirked, clapping Harry on the back.

"Come on, mate. Lets go play us some quidditch."

Harry grinned at her as he stood to go with Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes and huffed. She'd made her bed, now she would just have to lie in it.

Given that her friends had left and she'd lost her appetite, she stood and bade her other Gryffindors farewell and made her way out of the great hall. Despite her mysterious dreams and quidditch, life goes on and she still had homework to think about and grades to keep up.

The match was yet still two hours distant, and no doubt the library would be empty, those who normally use it otherwise occupied. She relished the empitness of it, though seldom had the opportunity.

As she walked briskly towards the library, she decided to take a shortcut past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which she normally avoided. However, she only had a limited amount of time with the library to herself so she decided to walk by just this once, for whatever discomfort running into Myrtle would cause, having more time would be worth it.

_Definitely_ worth it.

She subconciously steeled herself against any sounds of crying she might have heard from Myrtle. Whatever crying she might have expected did not prepare her for what she really heard. For indeed crying she did hear, but the sort of crying that instantly breaks ones heart, regardless of who's it is. It was also unmistakably male.

Sympathy for this nameless person welled up inside her and her breathing hitched in her throat. She stepped closer to the door and listened more carefully. She heard that he was speaking in between bouts of sobbing, and a female voice, which she recognized as Myrtle's, speaking softly in reply.

If she didn't know better she would almost say that Myrtle was _consoling_ him. She would have chuckled at the irony if she didn't feel as though her heart was breaking right along with this mysterious boys'.

She stepped closer and listened even further.

"...will kill me and my parents. How does he expect me to do this?"

"Oh, Drakey, there there, it will be okay." Myrtle was almost unrecognizable.

"Thats the thing! It wont be okay! I'm not a murderer! I can't...I can't do this!" He broke down into another bout of sobbing.

Hermione felt like she recognized the voice, however she couldn't put a face or name to it. Just a few more steps and she would be able to see...she stopped her thoughts right there. It would be a terrible invasion of privacy. Obviously they didn't want anyone _living _to be privy to their inner shame.

Too wrapped up in her struggle with her curiosity, she didn't know she was about to get her wish. She didn't hear when he bade Myrtle farewell and stepped into the doorway...where Hermione happened to be eavesdropping. She was met with the shocked and tearstained face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

In the course of a milisecond his shocked face mutated into a scowl and he clenched his fists. "How much did you hear?" he growled, his voice still thick with recent crying.

A silent tear made it way down her face at his hollow looking eyes.

"Enough." she whispered.

"I don't need the pity of a filthy mudblood like you." He hissed at her, glaring. Niether paid mind to an indignant 'I'm muggle-born too!' from Myrtle. His eyes betrayed his fear.

He was afraid she would tell someone, tell Harry, she realized. No doubt Harry would find this to be proof of his wild claims, and give him reason to mock Draco. But Hermione was not childish in this manner. Not when the sobs broke her heart too.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, if thats what you're afraid of." She said evenly, refusing to allow his comments to hurt her.

Malfoy eyed her uncomfortably, and nodded sharply once before pivoting on his heel and stalking away. Hermione just watched him go. When he was gone she leaned heavily against the stone wall and let out a deep sigh.

Definitely _not_ worth it.

_"No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies  
But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be"_

_**Behind Blue Eyes, **_**The Who**


	3. Rise Above This Doubt

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 2: Rise Above This Doubt

If Malfoy's crying broke her heart, then her heart tore completely in two at the sight before her: Ron eating the face off of that tramp, Lavender Brown. She let out a small sound and turned to Harry.

"I have to go." she said forcefully.

Turning from the excitement of the promtu common room party, Harry questioned her.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione laughed darkly, "No."

And that was all she said before darting out of the common room and making her way to the first secluded spot she could find. The only thing she could do was cry.

She barely registered Harry calling her name. She sorely hoped he wouldn't find her. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he were here. This was just plain embarassing, crying over that cad. She stopped her sniffling and waited until his footsteps faded away and she could resume trying to hold on to pieces of her broken heart.

She looked out of the window, and noted to her delight that it was now snowing. It was open to the world, but magically charmed to hold in the heat of the castle. Why, then, did she still feel so cold?

She didn't know how long she had been crying when a voice startled her.

"Crying over the Weasel cannot possibly be good for your health."

Standing across from her was Draco Malfoy. He leaned casually on the window frame across from her. He was the epitome of relaxed. Only his eyes gave him away to being anything but.

She was stunned "How did you...?"

"You're not the only clever person in existence, Granger."

She glared, "What would a ferret like you know about me?"

He shrugged, "That you're a know-it-all who believes herself to be much cleverer than perhaps even Dumbledore himself."

She scoffed.

"I also happen to know," he continued "That mudblood Granger has quite a bit of an attraction to the Weasel."

She scoffed again, "Oh, yes, continue to antagonize the crying girl. Way to be the gentleman, Malfoy."

"Just doing my best to serve the world." He said innocently.

"At least I don't cry to Moaning Myrtle." She said harshly. "What? You-Know-Who's gonna kill your mommy and daddy?"

She realized it was a mistake to say it the moment it left her mouth. His eyes darkened and he stood up straight, and for the first time she realized just how tall he was. While he usually used his words to try to get to her, had had never attempted violence on her. She hoped he didn't start now.

His face was a mask of pure fury. He clenched and unclenched his hands while trying to hold himself back.

"You know nothing, you bitch."

He stormed off in a rage, and Hermione grabbed her chest in order to stop her heart from jumping right out of her chest. Hermione being a Gryffindor or not, Malfoy was just plain scary when pissed off.

For the first time since running into Malfoy in the second floor bathroom, she thought about what it was that he had been saying. Harry suspected Malfoy of being involved in something nefarious, and she scoffed every time he even alluded to it. But, if what she overheard was true, and if Malfoy's reaction was any indication, Harry was right. More right than even he knew.

Malfoy was up to something, something that if he failed, could cost his life and the lives of his parents. Malfoy was just a kid, like her, and no matter how much he annoyed her, he didn't deserve that. Nobody did, no matter their loyalties.

Talking to Harry wasn't an option, she knew, because he wouldn't stop to think before throwing accusations around or doing something foolish. But she knew of one person, trusting, kind, and ultimately the farthest thing from impulsive and foolish a person could be.

Dumbledore.

When she decided that she would speak to Dumbledore, she didn't exactly think of how to go about doing it. He proved a hard man to find when she got right down to it. He was busy and she was busy so a week passed before she finally thought to go to Professor McGonagall.

When her transfiguration lesson drew to a close, she held back and waited for the classroom to empty. Busy with grading papers at her desk, McGonagall didn't notice Hermione standing near her desk. Hermione let out a small cough.

"Oh! Miss Granger, is there something you need." She sounded startled.

"Yes, actually." hermione smiled sweetly, "I was wondering if I could ask, when is a good time to speak to the headmaster?"

"Miss Granger, the headmaster is a busy man, what do you need to speak to him about that you cannot speak to myself or any other staff member about?"

Hermione looked down, "Its complicated, Professor."

"I daresay, I think I can understand complicated. I have taught students for many years."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "Its about Draco Malfoy."

McGonagall pursed her lips and gave her a stern expression. "Don't tell me Mr. Potter put you up to this? Unless you have proof Miss Granger, there is nothing I can do for you."

"Professor," she said hastily, "You misunderstand me. Harry knows nothing of my concerns and I assure you, mine are based in reality."

McGonagall didn't let up her stern look. "I'm listening, Miss Granger."

"A week ago I overheard Malfoy in a...a discussion with the ghost, Myrtle. He spoke about how he had a task to complete and that if he didn't, both he and his parents would be killed." Hermione paused to let this sink in before continuing, "Professor, that sounds an awful lot like a tatic you-know-who would employ to ensure his will be done."

McGonagall pondered this a moment. "I thank you, for thinking to come to me about this. I will inform the headmaster about what you heard. I'm sure he will want to hear it from you as well."

"Thank you for believing me, Professor." She smiled. While McGonagall did not smile, her expression softened.

"You are a clever girl, Miss Granger, you do not allow your prejudices to form into baseless accusations. You did the right thing. You may go now."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave.

"And Miss Granger?"

Hermione was already halfway across the classroom before turning around.

"While you have a great loyalty for your friends, I must impress upon you the need for discretion with this information. Especially with Mr. Potter."

Hermione nodded, "I understand, professor." 

_"Forty eight ways to say that I'm feeling helpless  
Fallen down and I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Rise above this, rise above this doubt"_

_**Rise Above This, **_**Seether**


	4. When I Seem So Helpless

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 3: When I Seem So Helpless

It was shortly after dinner when she recieved the owl summoning her to the headmaster's office. She put off the curious questions from her friends and made her way up to his office as soon as she was able. Professor McGonagall met her at the statue of the gargoyle and didn't say a word, simply letting her into his office.

When they got to the top of the spiral staircase, they stepped into the office. Hermione was met with the sight of Malfoy seated in front of the headmaster's desk and Dumbledore standing to greet them.

"Thank you, Minerva."

McGonagall nodded respectfully to him and left the office.

"Welcome, Miss Granger. Lemon drop?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, thank you, professor."

He just smiled at her before geting down to business.

"Professor McGonagall has told me of your concerns, Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't say anything. She was more concerned with trying to ignore Malfoy's angry gaze.

"But," Dumbledore continued, "I must inform you that I already knew."

Both she and Malfoy looked at him in surprise. Though she didn't know why she was surprised at all; he knew everything that happened in the castle.

"Though, I did not have any proof to justify these claims, and for that I thank you, Miss Granger."

"Yo...you're welcome, professor." Her voice cracked. Malfoy had resumed his cold glare.

"But, I did not bring you two here to discuss what I already knew. I brought you here to discuss what we plan to do about it."

Malfoy's face turned into a grimace before bellowing angrily, "What can we possibly do about it! He's going to kill me and my parents if I don't do what he says!"

"Not if you are already dead." Dumbledore smiled at their looks of confusion.

"From what I have come to understand, this task would be impossible for anyone of your age and experience. Voldemort does not wish you to survive this task, in fact, I'm sure he means for you not to. No doubt a punishment for your father at his failure."

Malfoy paled at his words. "What did you mean by 'If I'm already dead'?" he said hollowly.

"Mr. Malfoy, he may appear as such to you, but Lord Voldemort is not omnisicent."

"If it looked like you had died trying to complete the task, he wouldn't ask questions." Hermione finally spoke up. "May I ask what this task is supposed to be?"

"His task is to kill me."

If it were possible, Malfoy looked even paler at these words. Hermione's mouth formed a small "o" as she processed this.

"So what do we do?" she finally said after a moment. "Do we stage the death of his doppleganger and send the real him into hiding?"

"Precisely, Miss Granger." Dumbledore turned to Malfoy, "You always have a choice, Mr. Malfoy, whether you think you do or not."

Malfoy stayed silent, staring at nothing. She had a feeling he was referring to their conversation before she entered the room.

"Miss Granger, there is also one more reason for you to be here. Mr. Malfoy is not yet a full fledged wizard and still has much to learn. I would ask that while he is in hiding, you tutor him on the 6th year material you cover in your own classes."

She nodded mutely. After all, who else was going to? Who else could?

"Good. You leave tonight, Mr. Malfoy." He didn't say a word. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You may leave now."

She nodded again standing up and turning to leave, but not before giving Malfoy a sympathetic look. He looked up at her with no expression, brown meeting grey, and for just a moment she thought she could see hope there.

When she blinked it was gone, so she turned and left.

The next morning she was greeted with the solemn whispers that told of Malfoy's untimely and accidental death. From what she could gather, he had apparently broken into Dumbledore's office and thrown a killing curse at him, only to have it deflected by Dumbledore's powerful shield spell and be killed with his own curse. Of course, she knew better.

When they got the Daily Prophet that morning, it was confirmed. Draco Malfoy was _officially_ dead. She chuckled at how easily Dumbledore had pulled the wool over their eyes. Even she would have believe it had she not been present at its planning. It made her wonder how many times Dumbledore had done things like this.

Another week passed for Hermione relatively normally, until she was called up to Dumbledore's office once again.

"Hello Miss Granger." He smiled at her warmly.

"Hello, Professor." she smiled in return.

"You remember how I asked if you would tutor Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I'd like you to begin. I have allowed Mr. Malfoy a week to get settled, but he must not fall behind. If you would come to my office every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at precisely 7pm in order to floo to his hiding place. You are to return at 9pm."

He indicated to the fireplace to her left.

"Shall I go now?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

she turned to the fireplace and pulled out a handful of floo powder, when something occurred to her.

"Umm, professor? Where is he?"

"Headquarters." He smiled

_"And I hope that it's everything that you dreamed about  
Be careful what you wish for  
Hope that it's everything that you dreamed  
When everything's fallin' apart at the seams"_

_**Famous, **_**Puddle of Mudd**


	5. Might As Well Be Walking on the Sun

A/N: Heyo, ZL here! I know these are short chapters but I'm planning on putting them out every couple of days. Once I'm done I'm probably going to re-write the whole thing and upload it again, so if you're sticking with me thats the plan. :) Let me know if they are too OOC for you, and hopefully thats something I will be able to fix. Anyway, a little bit of fluffy in this chapter, if you squint. Enjoy.

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 4: Might As Well Be Walking on the Sun

When she stepped out of the fireplace she recognized the bright kitchen in the otherwise gloomy Grimmauld Place. She was greeted by Mrs. Weasley who, she noticed, was wearing an apron, no doubt cooking up some food for the residents.

"Hermione dear! How are you? Dumbledore told me you would be coming. Would you care for some stew?"

"Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I already had dinner." Hermione said politely.

"No matter. I suppose you'll be wanting to get straight to work then?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Hermione smiled.

"Very well, dear. He's in the library. Holed himself up in there, and really only comes out for meals. Doesn't feel very welcome, I expect."

Hermione laughed "I wouldn't either if I were being held in the headquarters of the enemy as though I'm a prisoner 'for my own good'."

"Its is very noble what you are doing, dear. Not many would claim such an open kindness as their own. Its acts like these that separate us from evil." Mrs. Weasley mused on this for a moment, and then sighed, "But are you sure you can do this? Just because Dumbledore asked doesn't mean you are obligated to."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure." Hermione said, "Its like you said...We need to do things like this because if we don't, we're as hateful as they are. He's just a kid like Harry, Ron and I. I would never wish this on anyone."

Mrs. Weasley just nodded and Hermione took her leave. She walked lightly through the halls out of habit. No need to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black and cause undue disruption to the Order's daily activities. Coming up to the door of the library, she knocked lightly. She waited for what she considered to be an appropriate amount of time before letting herself in.

She wasn't greeted with foul words or an angry sneer, as she had expected. No, it was something else entirely. She was greeted by the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy, face pressed heavily onto the pages of an open book.

She giggled at how silly he looked. His hair was sticking up wildly and his arms were sprawled across the desk. He was even drooling a bit. She couldn't help but find this Draco to be very endearing.

Hold on...had she just thought of him as 'Draco'?

No matter how cute (she mentally cringed at this word) he might have looked, it was no reason to go about thinking of him as 'Draco'. They were nowhere near being on a first name basis.

She couldn't help tacking on a 'yet' to the end of her thoughts.

Occupied by her own musings she didn't notice Malfoy begin to stir, no doubt from her tinkling laughter, until he muttered a curse and groaned. She waited patiently for him to notice her standing there. And notice he did.

The moment he spotted her, he shrieked like a cat and fell backwards off his chair. Hermione started cracking up.

"Oh God, Malfoy," She said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye, "You should have seen your face."

He frowned and grumbled something that sounded like 'stupid mudblood' before getting up and reclaiming his former place at the desk.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked coldly after a long moment of purposely not looking at her.

"What? Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm here to bring you your homework, and review the lessons with you so that you can keep up with your schooling." She said, matter-of-factly.

He groaned loudly now. "Is it not enough that I've got to be trapped here with bloody former Gryffindors all day long, I have to keep doing school work too? I knew the old man set out to torture me from the start!"

Hermione frowned. "There's no need for melodrama. Be grateful that Mrs. Weasley is feeding you and that you have the option to continue your education at all! Most would label you a traitor and lock you away. Be even _more_ grateful you're not facing the wrath of You-Know-Who and your death instead of the kindness of Dumbledore with a warm bed and three meals a day!"

"Just who do you think you are?" Malfoy asked acidly.

"Just who do you think _you_ are?" she replied angrily.

"_I_ am Draco, son of Lucius of the most noble house of Malfoy, and I will not be spoken to as if I'm some vagrant, much less by _you_!"

"Newsflash, Mr.'I think I'm better than everyone else', you _are_ a vagrant."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

"Just look it up in the dictionary!" She finally shouted, "I don't have time for your petty antics!"

It was then she realized just how close they had gotten in their argument. Their noses were almost touching. She could see clearly the angry flush that had crept into his pale cheeks...

She took one large step back, and let out and uncomfortable cough. He must have too, because he didn't respond to her last comment. After a long moment Malfoy finally broke the awkward silence.

"Thank you." he muttered, almost too quietly for her to hear.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Don't make me say it again!" He growled.

"Thats not what I mean, Malfoy. I heard what you said. Why?"

He closed his eyes and replied equally as quietly as before. "For giving me a choice."

Almost as if it had never even existed, the forlorn look in his eyes disapeared and he returned to his usual demeanor.

"So, Granger, where is the homework you were supposed to bring me? I've been here a week and its starting to get extremely boring."

"Its..." she realized she didn't have them in her hand. "Oh! Its probably in the kitchen. I must have left it there when I was speaking to Mrs. Weasley."

"Smart, Granger." he replied sarcastically.

She huffed and decided not to encourage him.

"Well, come on then." she said, and turned to leave.

As her back was turned to him, she was not privy to the silent look of fear that crossed Malfoy's face. She had taken a few steps befre she realized that he was not with her, and she turned around again. He attemped to school his features before she saw, and it had almost worked, but Hermione was too quick.

"Malfoy," she said mockingly, "the bunch of 'bloody former Gryffindors' are not going to hurt you."

"Thats not what I'm worried about." he grumbled.

"What? Worried they're going to treat you like you're a piece of scum?"

He frowned, but said nothing, not even looking in her direction.

"Well, welcome to the club." she said waspishly, and turned quickly on her heal leaving him in the library to stew in his own thoughts.

_"So don't delay act now supplies are running out  
Allow if you're still alive six to eight years to arrive  
And if you follow there may be a tomorrow  
But if the offer is shun you might as well be walkin' on the sun"  
_

_**Walkin' on the Sun, **_**Smash Mouth**


	6. In The Waiting Line

A/N: ZL here! Sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter. I had some pretty major writers block, and this one's just a filler chapter. I'll update a bigger one either tommorow or the next day. Promise! :) As always let me know how you like it.

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 5: In The Waiting Line

The following weeks, for Hermione, seemed to pass sluggishly. Yet, before she knew it, it was almost Christmas. After the past 6 weeks of spending entriely too much time with the ferret than she preferred, she was glad that the Christmas break would soon arrive. After dodging questions about her thrice a week, late evening excursions from Harry, it couldn't come a moment too soon. At which point she would go home to her parents and the boys would gallivant off to the burrow for the holiday. Little did she know that an entire different set of plans would befall her holiday.

Hermione stood obediently before McGonagall's desk, curious as to the reason for her summons. McGonagall allowed herself a small frown before speaking.

"Miss Granger, I am aware that you wished to spend your holiday with your parents. However, Professor Dumbledore has expressed concern that, in light of recent events and your close friendship with Mr. Potter, that you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley should spend your holiday at Grimmauld Place."

The news hit her like a ton of bricks. She wouldn't be going home? Her frustration multiplied when she realized that the reason she had been given probably wasn't really true. Things weren't so bad in the wizarding world just yet. Voldemort had been very quiet these past months. No one was in doubt as to why. It just made sense that he was rallying his forces. Be that as it may, she knew that she would be safe in the muggle world for now.

For her anyway. Harry, on the other hand, would have to go to Grimmauld Place. And if Harry and Malfoy were in the same building for any amount of time...

"Do I have any choice?" she managed to spit out. She was too frustrated to speak properly.

"I'm afriad not, Miss Granger. The headmaster was very adamant on this matter." McGonagall said, evenly.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to calm herself.

"Do my parents know?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Yes. They agree with the headmaster's decision."

Hermione simply nodded and turned to leave.

Hermione looked at her watch as she nearly stormed from her favorite professor's office. She knew she probably should have conducted herself better, but she was frustrated. Curse that Malferret for ruining her holiday! She continued to look at her watch, silently fuming, until the time finally registered.

6:55 p.m.

Sod it all! She had 5 minutes to retrieve her bag from Gryffindor tower and be in Dumbledore's office. She went as fast as her feet would carry her and arrived at the gargoyle at a pathetic 7:02.

Mildly out of breath she muttered "Fizzing Whizbees" and as soon as it had moved she bolted up the staircase. Dumbledore simply smiled at her dishevelled appearance and waved her in the direction of the fireplace. She managed a smile back, even though she was fuming mad at him (he's still a professor!), and flooed through to Grimmauld Place.

Out of the fireplace and into the kitchen she came face to face with the angry features of one Draco Malfoy. Arms crossed and glaring at her, he said nothing. She eyed him speculatively until she became impatient. She put her hands on her hips, in Molly Weasley fashion, and frowned right back.

"What!" she finally snapped.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Potter and Weasley are going to be here during the holiday."

"Yes, I am aware of this." she said in a clipped tone. "Your point?"

For a moment his anger hardened face folded into a weary grimace. "They're gonna kill me."

"Malfoy, they are not going to kill you." she folded her arms and tutted at his ridiculous fears, "Thats why I'm staying here too, I'm sure."

"But why do they have to come? Can't they go back to...to whatever hole the Weasels live in?" he whined.

"This is Harry's home, in case you didn't know. It was given to him when his Godfather died."

"Bloody hell. I will never escape them." he put his hand on his face in a pure facepalm moment.

"Malfoy, quit whining. If anyone has any reason to complain its me. I was supposed to go visit my parents. But I'm stuck here babysitting you three, making sure you don't kill eachother."

"Don't deny you would like to kill the Weasel as much as I do. Still snogging that tramp, Brown, is he?" Malfoy smirked evilly.

She frowned and looked away, embarassed. "Yes."

"Green doesn't suit you, Granger."

Hermione chuckled, "What then, pray tell, is a good color for me?"

He pondered jokingly for a moment.

"Blue."

"Blue?"

"Blue."

"I look godawful in blue. Thank goodness I wasn't a Ravenclaw." she laughed at this ridiculous conversation.

"I've no doubt you could have been one." he said seriously.

"I suppose I could have. Which reminds me." she suddenlly remembered, "Your homework."

She pulled out a stack of parchment. He balked at the thick stack she held.

"Bloody hell," he groaned, "I was hoping to distract you."

"Your Slytherin charms don't work on me, Malfoy." she smiled sweetly, handing over the parchment. "As a Gryffindor, I'm immune."

"Someday." he grumbled, and wandered off, out of the kitchen and undoubtedly toward the library.

She watched him leave without following. She grasped the bridge of her nose and mumbled something incoherent, no doubt as a result of her continued frustration. Had she just flirted with him? This question was becoming a repeated one in recent weeks, and was rather starting to scare her. More disturbing even, had he flirted _back?_ They had long since stopped the slough of insults; it was just too tiring for them, and it interefered with her teaching. But these episodes of...of _flirting_(she shuddered at the word) was just taking it a bit too far.

He was still a ferret.

Maybe it wasn't even flirting. Yeah. Maybe it was just friendly banter between two friends. That sounds good. Sounds innocent enough. But why on earth did she still feel a faint sense of betrayal for something so innocent?

_"Do you believe  
In what you see  
Motionless wheel  
Nothing is real  
Wasting my time  
In the waiting line  
Do you believe  
In what you see"_

_**In the Waiting Line, **_**Zero 7**


	7. Its Been One Week Since You Looked At Me

**A/N: This chapter cracks me up to no end. I've been wanting to write this scene for a while. it was the inspiration for this story, to tell the truth. Its short but funny. So this chapter's reccommended song is funny too. It works! :)**

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 6: Its Been One Week Since You Looked At Me

Hermione looked nervously at the very familiar fireplace in dumbledore's office. Harry, Ron and Ginny stood next to her, each adjusting their heavy loads to go through the floo system for the holiday.

Hermione just stared at it. She could think of a million reasons why this was a bad idea, yet, she imagined, Dumbledore had a peculiar sense of humor. But she was a Gryffindor for heaven's sake! Her hands shouldn't be getting clammy at a little trip through the floo.

It wasn't just _any_ trip through the floo, however. Hermione would be a fool to think that what they were about to encounter wouldn't strain their friendship. Lord already knows she was at her wits end with Ron. She just hoped that Malfoy wouldn't make it worse by opening his big mouth.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny's sorrel eyes peered at her curiously.

"Yes, just anxious about not seeing my parents." She lied quickly.

It was when she saw Ron's flaming hair swirl in the green flames and dissapear did she realize that both boys had gone through without her.

_Oh no! _She let out an undignified squawk and leap into the floo after them.

She arrived, tumbling unceremoniously onto the kitchen floor, just in time to hear a loud bang. When she regained her balance she noticed the situation in the room had quite degenerated. Malfoy was cowered behind a chair clutching his wand tightly, and Harry was livid. He stood in a battle stance, wand in front of him. Ron was similarly red faced and prepared for a fight.

Molly Weasley ran into the kitchen with her wand raised.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley she nearly screeched.

Harry wheeled around to face her. "What the hell is _he_ doing here!" he gestured wildly in the direction of Malfoy, who was still trying to look inconspicuous.

"The Prophet said he was dead!" Ron pitched in, not taking his eyes off of the chair Malfoy was behind.

Malfoy seemed to regain his voice when he spotted Hermione.

"I thought you said they weren't going to kill me, Granger."

Hermione let out an indignant huff.

"You're not dead. And besides, this is your fault. You knew we were coming today, and I told you to steer clear of the kitchen until we could explain it to them first. And what do you do? You never listen."

Ron turned angrily toward her, "What are you talking about? You _knew_ and you didn't tell us?"

"Of course I knew, _Ronald._ Where do you think I was going all this time?" She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "He's in hiding from Voldemort, and dumbledore asked me to help him continue his studies because he isn't of age yet."

"So you've...you've been spending all this time around Malfoy, _alone?_ Have you snogged him yet?" Ron fumed angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald!"

Harry simply looked hurt, "How could you, Hermione?"

Mrs. Weasley piped up from her place by the door. "She was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore. As were we all."

While this had silenced both Ron and Harry, it didn't silence their thoughts. Mrs. Weasley ushered them out of the kitchen, and they both looked back at her with silent fury. Ginny, who had appeared behind her at some point and had been present for the entire exchange, finally piped up.

"Its okay Hermione, they're just being childish. I understand that what Dumbledore says, goes, even if we don't like it." Ginny touched her shoulder and followed the rest out of the kitchen.

By this point Draco had stood up and was digging through the cupboards for some food, an activity which had been so rudely interuppted. Hermione glared at him as he had his hand buried deep in a cupboard.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" she said angrily.

He at least had enough decency to look contrite, even if he wouldn't say it.

"I was hungry."

Hermione was livid. "I may very well have lost my friendships with them, because you were _hungry!_"

He shrugged, not looking at her, by this point had dug out enough food to start on a sandwich.

"Can you pass me one of those bananas?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Sure." she said in a sickly sweet tone. She walked over to the fruit bowl that was sitting so innocently on the table and picked up a banana...

...Which she proceeded to throw at him, hard. It made a satisfying _THWAP_! on the side of his face as she stormed out.

"What the hell Granger! Granger?" she ignored his indignant cries.

_"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt"_

_**One Week, **_**Barenaked Ladies**


	8. Something to Sleep to at Night

**A/N: Okay so this is another short chapter. I'm in the habit of this, aren't I? Well, I prefer it this way anyway. When I do the planned rewrite at the end I'll combine them most likely. anyway, I needed another H/D fight, and this time there's a witness! :)**

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Something to Sleep to at Night

"A banana?"

"A banana."

"In the face? Really?"

"In the face."

"You'd make a good chaser when you're mad."

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in their shared room discussing her latest embarassment (or acheivement as Ginny liked to think of it. Who doesn't like to hit people with a banana?)

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated, "I shouldn't have done it, no matter how angry I was."

"Yeah, but, its so bloody funny!" Ginny laughed, "Did you get to see the look on his face?"

"No." Hermione said, annoyed, "I was a bit preoccupied with, you know, storming out of the kitchen."

"Aww, no need to be a party pooper, Hermione."

"You've been going on about it for two bleeding days now!"

"Language, Granger."

Both girls jumped as Draco peered into their room though their, unfortunately open, doorway. Needless to say, Hermione wouldn't make THAT mistake again.

"I never took you for the type to use foul language, being a prude and all that." he smirked at her appalled expression.

"I'll use whatever language I like when the situation demands it. Usually, involving you."

She glared at him. He ignored her last comment and continued on a tangent of his own.

"They say you're so much of a prude that one look from you will shrink a mans bollocks to negligible proportions."

Hermione let out an exasperated sound.

"Get out of my room, ferret!"

Draco just smirked, "Relax, Granger. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Don't think for one second you had any effect on my knickers!"

Draco looked taken aback at her snappy response for half a second before schooling his features and replying.

"But I'm the 'Slytherin Sex God', don't you know? I effect the knickers of all women within spitting distance."

"Lucky me, I can't spit very far." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh but you certainly would love to swap spit with me, wouldn't you?"

"Never in a million years."

"How about dog years?"

"Still longer than _your_ lifetime."

It was when Ginny let out a small 'ahem' behind them did she realize that during the course of the argument Hermione had stood up and Draco had stepped into the room. They were standing, once again, too close to eachother. This was a strange habit they both had, she mused.

"Out." she said simply, pointing to the door.

"As you wish." he said, smirking, and finally stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione groaned and laid down on her bed.

"Wow." Ginny said, "That was amazing."

"What are you on about, Ginny?" Hermione said, her voice muffled in the pillow.

"You two were positively _humming_ with sexual tension."

Hermione let out an indignant huff, "There is absolutely _nothing_ sexual between he and I."

"That just because you don't understand it yet, Hermione." Ginny said knowingly.

"Of course I understand it." Hermione said, "I understand that its not _that._"

Ginny tisked, "Hermione, Hermione, one day you two are gonna do this again and there isn't going to be another person in the room and its going to be too much. He's going to have his glorious way with you and you're gonna _like_ it. Don't deny it, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her friend like she way crazy. "Ginny, do you hear yourself? This is me and Draco _Malfoy_ we're talking about. Not only would he sully himself with the likes of me because I'm muggleborn, I would never give my first time to _him _of all people."

"Oh, he's already realized that you're just a beautiful woman. You can see it in the way he looks at you. He's just a man, Hermione. A very good looking man, too."

"Ginny, you're incorrigible."

"One day, Hermione. One day."

_"She's his yellow brick road  
Leading him on  
And letting him go as far  
as she lets him go  
Going down to nowhere"_

_**Something to Sleep To, **_**Michelle Branch**_**  
**_


	9. The Pretense Is Second Nature

**A/N: This one is a bit longer, yay! I got my mojo back! Anyway, hope you haven't missed me. I have a song for every chapter, if you haven't noticed. How many of you have checked out the actual songs? Thanks for the lovely reviews, by the way. Hope you keep enjoying **_**A Prelude to an End.**_

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 8: The Pretense is Second Nature

After a week of their petty silence, Hermione was at her wits end. They needed to grow up. It wasn't as if she had declared her undying loyalty to the Dark Lord himself. Though, she was curious to see what they would actually do if she had. Regardless, she was pissed.

Anyone who had the misfortune to cross her path in the hallway as she paced got quite an earful. _They_ were holed up in their shared room discussing Harry's latest lesson with Dumbledore, _conveniently_ not telling her about it. But she knew.

It was more than likely just Ron's idea and Harry was just riding the wake of his anger. Harry probably wasn't mad anymore; thats just how he is. But Ron's childishness was pretty infectious. Oh how she wanted to slap that smug smile off of his weasel face!

She made a sharp turn to pace the other direction in the hallway.

Referring to Ron as 'the weasel'? She certainly had been spending too much time with Malfoy. The realization that she had somehow picked up his offensive naming habit didn't take away from the fact that it felt good to call Ron that. The whiney brat!

She made another sharp turn in the hallway only to nearly bowl over Harry with her angry pacing.

"Oh!" she gasped, "Sorry, Harry."

"Its okay." he said, "I'm actually the one who should be sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have been mad at you. Dumbledore asks me not to tell you any information about delicate matters too sometimes. Ginny gave me quite an earful about it, actually."

Hermione visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled.

"This doesn't mean I trust Malfoy, though."

Hermione chuckled, "I don't either."

"So, was I right, then? Malfoy _was_ up to something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed "Yes, Harry. But he didn't want to be, which is why Dumbledore did what he did. He doesn't want Draco to become a cold-blooded killer."

"Wait a second, did you just call him 'Draco'?" Harry tilted his head.

"What?" Hermione opened her eyes wide, "What are you talking about?"

Harry frowned, "That's what you said! I heard you!"

"Harry Potter, I did no such thing." Hermione tried to laugh it off.

Harry looked at her like the was crazy. "Alright, Hermione..."

Hermione coughed uncomfortably, "Anyway."

"Anyway. You said Dumbledore didn't want him to become a cold-blooded killer? What do you mean?"

At this Hermone's face relaxed into a thoughtful expression. "You-Know-Who gave him a mission. His misson was to kill Dumbledore, a mission that he expected Malfoy would not survive."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Sounds like something Voldemort would do."

"Exactly!"

"So how did you find out about it?" He crossed his arms in a realxed pose.

"I overheard him..." She paused for the right word, "Discussing it with Myrtle. I immediately went to McGonagall about it. I'm sorry for not telling you. I was afraid you would blow it out of proportions, and if I were wrong, who knows what could have happened."

"I understand, Hermione. You're right, I would have. Ginny yelled at me about that too." He scratched the back of his head in embarassment.

Hermione smiled.

"So, you think Ron will stop being a git anytime soon?"

"Not likely. Its Ron." Harry shrugged apologetically.

-:-

Christmas day dawned bright and early. The boys were dismayed to find out that presents would be waiting until after dinner. Despite Rons dour mood at Malfoy's presence at the dinner table, Hermione told herself she would have a evening, no matter what. It was christmas after all.

In fact, if she remembered correctly, this was the first meal since break started that Draco shared with the rest of them. It was by the insistence (a very loud and screechy insistence) of Mrs. Weasley, and was by no choice of his own. He'd done a good job of making himself scarce when it really came down to it. Ron's death threats had not helped one bit.

Draco was sitting across the table from her, frowning into his food as he pushed it around his plate. When he noticed her watching him, she gave him an encouraging smile. He tried to smile back, but it came out as a grimace, and he looked more constipated than anything. She giggled at her own mental image of a constipated ferret.

Done with watching the conversation she decided to join in, and was welcomed into an immersive intellectual debate with Remus and Kingsley. As she was far more concerned with defending her argument on the domestication of dragons, she failed to notice two pairs of eyes grace her unwitting countenance.

One pair, grey, calculating, and hard as steel - yet holding indicernable emotion.

Another pair, as blue as the sky, glowing with the angry fire of jealousy.

-:-

As soon as dinner was over, Hermione only caught a glimpse of Draco as he slipped out to whatever hidey hole he had found in his stay. She imagined he would prefer christmas alone, after all, he had not much to celebrate. Being surrounded by 'bloody former gryffindors' probably didn't help.

She sighed, and joined the others in the living room where gifts were being passed around. The gifts she received were of the practical and studious kind and she wouldn't have it any other way. When the boys were off in the corner playing with their new exploding snap game, Ginny came and bumped her shoulder.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione bumped her shoulder back.

"You've been pretty quiet all day, whats up?"

"Nothing, really. I just don't have much to say." Hermione shrugged.

"The Hermione I know _always_ has something to say." Ginny said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain prettyboy slytherin, would it?"

Hermione shrugged, too tired to deny it.

"I feel guilty celebrating when he's off hiding somewhere, probably depressed. He still doesn't feel welcome. I don't blame him either given the circumstances."

"Now thats the Hermione I know, caring about everyone regardless of who they are. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you even tried to help _You-Know-Who_ become a better person!"

Hermione laughed out loud, "Only if he didn't kill me first!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed at the ridiculousness of it, not stopping until their sides hurt.

After they calmed down, they noticed the boys had stopped their game and were looking at them curiously.

"Whats so funny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. Too hard to explain." Ginny wiped a tear from her face.

Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron, and they both shrugged at eachother as if to say: '_women!'_

"Do you want to play with us? Playing with only this git isn't any fun!" Harry laughed.

"That's alright," Ginny said, "Its more fun trying to watch you kill eachother."

"Suit yourself. Hermione?"

"NO!" Ron exploded, "I don't want to play with _her!"_

"Ron!" Ginny and Harry chided.

"I saw you two making eyes at eachother across the dinner table!" He turned to Harry and Ginny, "She was making eyes at _Malfoy_ at dinner and he was too!"

"Ronald, I did no such thing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes you were, you little slut! You probably slept with him already haven't you?"

The sound of a loud _SMACK!_ ran across the room and everyone fell silent as Hermione ran from the room with tears in her eyes. A large red handprint was begining to show on the side of Ron's face, and Ginny looked at him with contempt.

"I'm ashamed to have you as my brother." and she stormed out as well.

She heard Harry chime in with a "What the hell is wrong with you, mate?" before she turned a corner and heard no more.

_"Go unnoticed  
Let the freedom wash away  
Losing focus  
The pretense is second nature  
It's a broken life that I cling to  
Trying to make right_

I feel dismay just like you do  
I feel decayed

So find me a way  
To leave this wasted life  
Behind me  
Find me a way  
To leave this wasted life  
Behind me after all"

_**Waste, **_**Seether**


	10. A Pain That Sleeps Inside

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Had writer's block again. This chapter is for you. :)**

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 9: A Pain That Sleeps Inside 

Hermione was blinded by anger. How could he think so lowly of her? She just didn't understand. Why should he be so jealous? She knew he had his inadequacy issues, but this? This was a step too far. Not only did he have no say in who she liked (or who she didn't, in this case), but he had no right to insinuate that she, of all people, was some common trollop!

Embarassed that tears were still streaming down her face, no matter how hard she tried to stop it, she ran to the first place she could think of: The Black family library. Most people didn't know it even existed, let alone care about it. But she did.

She closed the door behind her and sank into a musty smelling chair and just cried. She must have been there for about fifteen minutes before a voice caused her to jump.

"Whatever he did, he's a right bastard."

Hermione scanned the dark room and saw his sillouette on the window sill.

Draco.

Hermione let out a small chuckle. "He's jealous of you."

Her voice was still thick from crying.

"Don't know why he would be jealous of _me_." Draco said sardonically, "You cry over him because you're his _friend_ and he's being an arse. You cry over me because I'm just an arse."

Hermione smiled through her tears, "Never thought I'd see the day Malfoy would describe himself as anything other than perfect."

"Don't get used to it."

"Not to worry," She laughed, "Tommorow things will be back to normal, with _you_ being the one to make me cry and _Ron_ the one to comfort me."

"Come to think of it, have I ever actually made you cry?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think Ron has ever done any comforting either. Though, I might have cried if I hadn't punched you back in third year."

"Did I ever tell you how amazing that was? Minus the fact of you marring my gorgeous face."

Hermione snorted, "If anything I made it better."

Draco looked mock offended. Hermione laughed and Draco even let out a small chuckle. The room fell silent again for a moment.

"So this is where you've been off to all day?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

He laughed darkly, "Noticed that, have you?"

"I suppose you wouldn't have much to celebrate."

Draco didn't respond to this, preferring only to stare out of the window and on to the street below.

"We haven't really much to celebrate either. People are dying in this senseless war everyday." hermione continued.

"You have eachother." He said, not looking up from the window.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Sometimes...Sometimes I don't even know if we have that anymore."

"Never thought I'd see the day one of the golden trio would describe their friendship as less than perfect."

Hermione smiled. "Don't get used to it."

Draco finally looked up at her from his solemn window gazing.

"Not to worry. Tommorow everything will be back to normal, with _you_ being best friends with potty and weasel and _I_ will be alone in this godforsaken place." The small smile slid off his face at the end of the sentence. Quite possibly because he realized just how alone he really was.

Hermione's brow furrowed and she let out a sigh. "At least you are safe. That seems like a good enough reason to celebrate, to me."

They were silent for another moment, and Draco has resumed his forlorn window gaze, until it was he who broke the silence.

"Its starting to snow." he said quietly.

Hermione smiled brightly and joined him on the window sill. As they peered out the window together, they were almost touching, but niether seemed to notice. But if they had, they wouldn't have minded. They just sat in silence enjoying eachother's company, for a long time.

Some time later, well past midnight, a quiet pair of feet padded into the library. Her beautiful red hair touselled as though she'd been running her hand through it alot. She sighed with relief when she spotted Hermione, fast asleep on the window sill.

Her relief lasted only a second when she spotted the other person beside her, who's shoulder her head was resting delicately upon. Ginny inwardly laughed at the irony; Ron was being an arse and she somehow found solace beside Draco Malfoy.

She smiled to herself at the way things seemed to work for those two and padded silently out the same way she had come.

_"There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you leave  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me"_

_**Disappear, **_**Hoobastank**


	11. What You Feel Can Never Go Away

**A/N: Another short one. (Sorry guys, I just like it better that way. shot attention span, you know?) I decided to shake things up a little. One second you think you're here but WHOA! You're really over here. So. As always, let me know what you think. :) -ZL**

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 10 : What You Feel Can Never, Never Ever, Go Away

True to their word, things did return to normal.

After waking from what she was sure was some sort of dream, only to find that her 'dream' had in fact been real, she swore that such carelessness would be avoided in the future. She didn't need another, certainly less imaginary, reason for Ron to blow up at her.

Draco had seemed to understand this as well, because he treated her the same, if not slightly colder, than he always had.

If indeed things had returned to normal, Draco treating her with cold indifference, and Ron angry at her for yet another ill conceived reason, why then did she feel that somehow, something important was out of place?

-:-

Dumbledore proved to be a saving grace, in his own right. As though he seemed to understand Hermione's pain, he did something no one expected. On the night of New Year's Eve, she was greeted by the faces of her overjoyed, albeit slightly uncomfortable, parents. They had been eating dinner, the few that were not on a mission of any kind, when they had come through the floo.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione beamed,

"Hermione, dear!" Her mother hugged her immediately. Her father stood back and just watched the two women happily.

"Dumbledore sent us an owl inviting us to join you for tonight. We've missed you, dearest."

"I've missed you too." Hermione hugged her father when her mother let her go.

The others, who included a curious Harry and Ginny, a scowling Ron, and a beaming Mrs. Weasley, watched silently.

"Who are your friends, Mimi?" Her father asked. Hermione cringed at the use of her nickname as Harry and Ginny smiled evilly.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry and Ginny." Ginny waved and Harry stood to shaake her father's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said pleasantly.

"Didn't you have another friend too? A 'Ronald' fellow?" her father prodded.

Ron refused to look at them as he sat, hunched in his chair, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Harry nodded apolegetically toward his, thus far silent, friend.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "That's Ron."

Harry chuckled, "Don't mind him, he's just being an arse at the moment."

"Never mind my rude son, come sit with us."

By this point Molly Weasley had stood up and was ushering them to sit at the table and gathered them some plates so they could eat. Both Grangers looked uncertain at the exchange but sat obligingly. They picked up their conversation once again.

"So Hermione," Ginny asked slyly, "Where do you think Malfoy is?"

Hermione refused to be baited. "I don't know. Probably, off doing whatever he does when he's by himself."

"We should find him. It would do him good to meet some real muggles."

As if the words themselves drove the snake from his lair, Malfoy stepped into the kitchen, more out of hunger than actual curiosity at the commotion.

"Speak of the devil." Ginny commented dryly.

Malfoy didn't seem to notice the two new occupants of the kitchen as he went about gathering his meal before preparing to leave again. He muttered a quiet 'thank you' to Mrs. Weasley (after all, he'd get yelled at if he didn't) and turned to leave.

"Oy! Malfoy!" Ginny called out to him.

"Yes, she-weasel?" he asked nochalantly.

"Have you ever met a muggle?"

Draco simply looked bored, "Can't say that I have. Though, if they're all as annoying and uncouth as Granger over here, I don't particularly want to."

Mr. Granger just frowned at this boy's blatant insult of his daughter.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione finally shot back.

"Or what?" He taunted, "You'll kill me with a book?"

Hermione laughed sardonically, "It just wouldn't do to defile a book that way by getting your blood on it."

"It just wouldn't do to get _your_ filthy blood on _anything_, would it, Mudblood?" This time he looked just purely angry, and looking even more closely, one could see the hurt in his eyes.

Or at least that's what she would have seen if she weren't blinded by her own anger and pain. She was about to fire back with an angry reply when her father slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"Shut your mouth, you bigot." His voice wasn't at all loud, but menacing enough for Draco to take a second look at him.

"Who are _you_?" his voice was still angry.

"I am her father."

Draco simply sneered. "A muggle." he spat, as if it explained everything.

"Thats right." Mr. Granger said gruffly, "The same kind of people who learned to live by putting their own sweat and hard work into something, instead of using magic to do it for us."

Hermione glared at Draco so fiercely, that he seriously questioned whether a look could actually kill. For a moment he was speechless.

"Get. Out." she hissed through clenched teeth.

His jaw clenched and he spat one last response before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"Gladly."

_"Steering perception? I am!  
Inviting contradiction? I am!  
Its my insistence  
You keep your distance  
From the glare behind my stare.  
So this is the way  
The game is played.  
You can leave now...  
But I think you'll stay. I am I!"_

_**I Am I, **_**Queensryche**


	12. Like a Crow Chasing a Butterfly

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait again. This seems to be a habit...Anyway, needed a little mysitcal chapter, just for you guys.**

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 11: Like a Crow Chasing a Butterfly

If Hermione wasn't satisfied with the arrangements before, she certainly was not now. Thankful for the return home and the start of a new term, she threw herself headlong into her studies, wishing to block out her present situation:

Ron was still mad at her, for some unfathomable reason. (Which wasn't entirely surprising, to say the least. At least he was maintaining some sense of normalcy.) Though the reasons for him to be angry had inherently disproven itself at the dinner table over break, he was loath to _ever_ admit he was wrong. He would just as well stew in his own anger until someone slapped him upside the head. But _never_ would he admit to being wrong.

Draco was now mad at her, as well. The reasons of which she had yet to understand. Though, she supposed, this wasn't entirely surprising either. He had been as such since they had met. Things were going so well though! He hadn't called her that foul word in such a long time. She didn't understand what had changed. She only had Ginny's astute observation that he had only acted that way out of being hurt. But hurt by what, niether of them knew. Perhaps she had said too much that night? She may never know.

Cormac was just being insufferable. Following her around, trying to woo her in the most neanderthalic ways. What did he not understand about Slughorn's party being only one date? She certainly had hoped he would be clever enough to see her real intentions, but if he wasn't then he definitely would not be dating her anytime soon.

Lastly, the dreams had come back, full force. She hadn't realized that they had all but dissapeared since starting her assignment. Yet again, dreamless sleep potion had no effect on these dreams, her roomates were out for blood until she put up the silencing charms, and Harry and Ginny gave her concerned looks at the dark circles under her eyes. She assured them it was just stress for the end of year exams. ("They were only 5 months away!") They just shook their head at her and smiled. ("Typical Hermione.")

There was only one option, she figured, as she stared at her unfinished arithmancy homework. The symbols danced around the page as she tried in vain to focus on them in her exaustion. Only one option.

She would give herself hell for this, when she was well rested, but this was her last ditch effort. She slammed her book shut and made her way up to the seventh floor in another wing of the castle. Up and up a long spiral straicase until she came upon the place she hated even contemplating going in her moment of weakness.

She walked into a dimly lit classroom, empty for the evening hour, the smell of incense wafting into her nose and making her lightheaded. At each table sat a crystal ball, simple and unadorned. But the majesty of the group was sitting on the front desk. Larger than the others, cleaner and less worn, it sat upon a mount of golden dragons twisting and swirling around it, with the magic that helped create it.

Mezmerized she sat in the chair before the desk and stared into the shining glass. Her vision blurred and distorted, and then suddenly, a clear picture formed in her mind.

It was her, yet somehow slightly older, wearing tattered clothing, covered in grime with a cut above her left eyebrow. She wielded her wand in front of her in a battle stance. after she got over the shock of seeing herself, she noticed the battle raging around her counterpart. Curses and hexes flying everywhere, bright flashes and rocks crumbling from walls. The destruction left the area unrecognizable.

Her counterpart wandered over to a hidden alcove, presumably to rest a moment and gather her wits before returning to the fight. A blonde man found her location and hugged her immediately. The blonde man she recognized as Draco. She felt curiosity, but could form no questions in her present state of mind. She saw them speaking, but heard nothing. A not-so-chaste kiss confirmed her niggling curiosity. As they stood on the edge of the battle she could hear the last words as though they had been whispered into her own ear.

"For Aurora."

The pair charged forward and her vision blurred and faded once more.

Returning to the present she heaved heavily. She felt like her chest was going to rip open. Oh Merlin she's gone and done it now! She finally snapped and started seeing hallucinations. Maybe Harry and Ginny were right about her studying so much. Maybe they...

"The minds eye seems to open wider when one is sleep deprived. No one is completely sure why."

Hermione jumped, eyes wide at the bespectacled professor Trelawney in front of her.

"What...you...I..." She stammered, still not able to catch her breath. She cleared her throat.

"What did I just see?" She asked.

"Only the perseon gazing upon the ball can see. If I were to look upon it, I would see only what I am meant to see."

"What am I meant to see?" Hermione asked desperately, her heart still trying to abandon her.

"_A Lion and a Snake, will bear the greatest gift  
A Haze of fear these two shall hope to lift  
A symbol of unity, so named for the goddess of the dawn  
Will embody the beauty of the world to look upon  
One heart of stone, one heart of ice  
Melt and crumble to make the ultimate sacrifice._"

Hermione stared at the professor before her unblinklingly. Trelwaney didn't seem to notice her stare.

"Its an old prophecy, one I think will come into fruition before this war is over."

"What you mean to say is that the lion and the snake, that is, Draco and I, will come together to bring some sort of gift to save the world?"

"Not exactly, but basically, yes. Interesting that you should choose Draco Malfoy as 'the snake' in this case."

Hermione stared at her again for a moment. She then burst out laughing. And continued to laugh until her stomach could take no more.

"And once more, the eye is firmly shut within you."

"Yes, I quite like to think that my head is on straight, thank you."

Trelawney simply frowned. Hermione saw this as an opportunity to take her leave.

As she neared the door she heard Trelwaney's voice swirl around her.

"Reoccurring dreams are a sign of prophecy, my dear."

_"Just like a crow chasing a butterfly  
Danelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space  
I never thought you would slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late"_

_**The Crow and The Butterfly, **_**Shinedown**


	13. Today's a Solution, Yesterday's a Dream

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry for the humungously long wait for a ridiculously short chapter. I've been coming pretty close to finals for college and I am now working 40 hours a week with 15 credit hours in school, so its been pretty insane. I promise more when school is out in 3 or so weeks. But its no excuse. Without further ado...**

_Summary: In 6th year when Hermione discovers that Harry's baseless acusations about Malfoy are more true than she had anticipated, she goes to Dumbledore who stages Draco's death and sends him into hiding. But thats not where her part ends. Dumbledore expects her to tutor him on the 6th year material. Left with more time together alone then ever before, they begin to see things differently, in this, the prelude to their end._

Chapter 12: Today is a Solution, Yesterday is a Dream

After trying unsuccessfully to shake off the words of Professor Trelwaney, and the images that had been seared into her mind, she fell into a fitful sleep. After waking several times during the night she finally crawled exaustedly from the bed and sought out her one place of solace; the astronomy tower.

Thankful for at least one morning of clear skies in early January, she prepared herself for the dawn, bright and beautiful as it had once been so many months ago. As the sun rose and the world burst into diamonds, she fell into a mezmerized state, not noticing light footsteps behind her.

"Hermione."

She stiffened at the familiar voice uttering her name in such an unfamiliar way.

She turned around and glared at Draco. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Doing something I shouldn't be doing."

"Like being outside of Grimmauld Place. What if someone catches you?" She reprimanded lightly.

He shrugged again and leaned against the railing next to her, purposely ignoring her piercing glare.

"Why did you treat my parents that way?" she asked, angrily.

He grimmaced. "I was already angry with something else."

"That doesn't excuse it. Calling me that word again? How could you?"

He shook his head and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be." She huffed.

"Well if you're not going to take me seriously I don't even know why I'm here at all." he nearly shouted.

"You call me names and treat my parents awfully and you think that just saying sorry is going to make it all better?"

"No!" He finally shouted. "I just..."

He let out an exasterated noise and said nothing else.

Hermione sighed. "At least you're trying."

He nodded mutely and said nothing. For a moment the admired the winter's majesty before them.

Hemione sighed again, "I honestly thought we were past all of this."

"Its not that easy. We can't just close our eyes and hope it will all go away. There's a war going on because of it. Because of...this." He gestured between them.

"You've already proven that you don't want anything to do with it." she said softly.

"Running away and hiding doesn't prove anything."

"You don't need to die needlessly because of a hypocritcal madman."

He paused for a moment, unsure of what to make of her comment. "Hypocritical?"

"Yes. You-Know-Who is a half blood. His father was a muggle."

Draco looked like he was punched in the gut, as though his world was turned upside down by this fact. His eyes widened and he didn't say anything; _couldn't_ say anything.

"Very much like Hitler in fact."

He stopped his floundering for a moment and finally managed to speak. "Who is 'Hitler'?"

"He was a muggle and the military leader of the Nazi's, very much similar to the death eaters. He was bent on the genocide of all Jewish, that is a muggle religion, and non-arian people, who are people who do not have blonde hair and blue eyes. He himself had brown hair and brown eyes."

He shook his head. "And we wizards claim to be above such barbarism. We are only human."

Hermione nodded. "When we bleed we bleed the same."

And once again they were silent for a long time mulling over their own thoughts.

"Thank you." She finally said.

Draco simply nodded, and turned away. "It was all I came for, really."

"That is not to say that you're forgiven," she said, and he frowned. He started to walk away before she called to him.

"But...its a start." She smiled softly at him for a moment, before turning to look out upon the beauty of the grounds. His grey eyes watched her, like so many months before, admiring the beauty of something else entirely.

_"Tomorrow's an illusion  
Yesterday's a dream  
Today is a solution  
But you gotta learn to breathe  
If you're looking for the answer  
It's right before your eyes_

Although it's not quite paradise  
It sure looks like home  
Not quite paradise  
We are not alone  
It'll be alright  
No it's not quite  
Paradise"

_**Not Quite Paradise, **_**Bliss 66**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE: ABANDONED FOR REWRITE

Author's note:

Hello again, I'm back from the grave!  
After and unexpected 2 and a half year hiatus, I have returned to fulfill my obligation to this story!

I have rekindled my love affair with Dramione stories. ;)

I'm actually keeping this one as it is, and uploading the rewritten material in a different "story". So keep your eyes peeled. I've rewritten the first half of what's been posted so far, reordering chapters and adding some new scenes. Not many, but a few.

I hope my writing hasn't gotten too rusty in my absence.

Thanks always,

ZephyrLegend


End file.
